Photo Album
by Madam Imagine
Summary: The Majestics are together at Oliver's house and look at some old photos of their childhood.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Hey guys, look at this!" a certain green-haired boy called out to his teammates.

The rest of them looked up from what they were doing as Oliver entered the living room in his house- well, mansion.

"Ooh, an old book! I'm sooo excited," Johnny said.

"I believe that is a photo album, am I correct, Oliver?" Robert asked from his chair where he was reading some boring old book that no one else cared to read. The French boy nodded his head eagerly.

"Yeah, I guess my mom saved some pictures of us and put them all together- Enrique, are you listening?"

"Shoot, I got to go Bianca," the Italian whispered into his cell phone, which he was hiding with his back turned to the rest of the team. He discreetly hung up and changed his position so he was facing them. "Yes?"

Oliver sighed, hoping that_ someone_ would take an interest in what he had to say.

"Continue," Robert said. Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, do you want to look through them?" the greenette asked hopefully.

Johnny, Enrique, and Oliver looked at Robert since he _was_ there team captain. The said person seemed to think about this for a while.

"Well," he said slowly. "I guess it couldn't hurt. Besides, we don't have practice today.

Johnny scowled and Oliver grinned like a child on Christmas morning. All Enrique cared about was getting back to his phone call.

-_-_-

A moment later, they were all sitting on the couch, Oliver in the middle with the photo album in his lap. Enrique was on the left of him and Johnny was on the other side. Robert sat next to Enrique, just to make sure he wouldn't be texting his girlfriends.

The youngest member of the Majestics excitedly opened to book.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The first photo was old; the edges were slightly torn in places. The Majestics stared at it for a while.

"Isn't that the first time we all met?" Oliver asked, his voice soft. Four smaller versions of them smiled up at the Majestics from a hospital room.

-_-_-

"Oliver, this is Enrique and Robert," Mrs. Polanski told her five year-old son.

The green-haired boy was hiding behind his mother as he peeked at the two other children. The older one with purple hair had an even stare, and he looked very serious. The blonde had a silly grin pasted onto his face.

Suddenly, another lady and her son ran up to them. She had bright red hair in a bun and the boy's red hair was sticking up in all directions. He was scowling.

"Sorry we're late," she said, out of breath. "Johnny wouldn't get out of bed this morning."

Johnny snatched his hand away from his mother's.

"I _told_ you I don't need anyone to hold my hand anymore!" he said angrily.

Oliver gasped. Robert kept his expression the same while Enrique laughed into his hand. Johnny glared at the Italian.

"What are you laughing at?" the red head snarled.

"Nothin'," Enrique said, trying to look as serious as Robert, but the playful smile was still on his face. This only made the redhead throw a fit.

"Tell me or else!" Johnny started advancing towards the blonde with his fist drawn back, ready to punch him.

"Jonathon!" his mother snapped, making everyone look at her in surprise. "I asked you not to be rude to them." Her son grumbled something unintelligible and retreated to his mother.

The show of violence only made Oliver shrink away from the other boys. Enrique noticed and grinned at him.

"Hi! What's your name?" The greenette gulped and stepped forward a bit, remembering the talk his mother had had with him to be nice with the other boys.

"Oliver," he said quietly. Enrique's grin grew wider.

"Cool! Do you want to go play with Robert and me?" he asked hopefully, and started walking towards the park without an answer.

"I told you I only want to read my book!" Robert protested while he was dragged away by the Italian boy. Oliver looked up at his mother curiously.

"Can I go with them?" His mom nodded.

"Is it all right if Johnny goes with you?" the redheaded lady asked.

"Sure."

The playground was big, and Oliver could see Enrique tugging a reluctant Robert onto the swing set. But when the blonde saw Oliver, he ran over to him.

"Do you wanna play on the swings? Robert doesn't want to," he said, pouting.

"Okay!"

The two boys ran over. While they were swinging, Oliver could see his mother and Johnny's mother talking near the edge of the park, keeping an eye on the boys so the wouldn't cause mischief. Robert was sitting on a nearby bench, reading his book. Johnny was nowhere to be seen… not that it bothered Oliver.

"Oliver! Watch how high I can go!" Enrique shouted, swinging higher. "I can even land on my feet if I jump off!"

The blonde waited until the swing was at its maximum height, and with a huge smile on his face, Enrique jumped… And failed to land on his feet.

Horrified, Oliver watched his friend crash into the sand headfirst.

"Enrique!" he screamed as he got off the swing. The Italian didn't move. Oliver had never seen someone knocked unconscious. He ran to Johnny who had just appeared from underneath the slide.

"Johnny! Enrique's dead!" he cried to the Scottish.

"Where?" Oliver showed him. The redhead gasped.

"Let's get our moms!" Johnny commanded. Oliver nodded and turned to call his mom, except she wasn't there. Neither was Johnny's mom. _Mom was kidnapped! _Oliver thought_. We're all gonna die!! _Outside, it was getting dark and no one else was around except for their party.

"Robert! Robert!" they shouted as both ran up to the German. Luckily, he was still there and didn't drop dead like they expected him to.

"Yes?" he asked. _Mother told me to be polite, even if they are a bit strange_. "What is it?"

Both boys started speaking at the same time. The German couldn't understand a word they were saying.

"Will you be quiet and talk in a civilized tone!"

The younger boys fell silent immediately. Regaining his composure, Robert continued.

"Now, will_ one_ of you please tell me what is going on?"

--------------------------------------------

"Hey, where are the boys?"

Lily Polanski and Genevieve McGreggor (A/N: couldn't think of better names) looked at the park. The light was dimming and they couldn't see them. Lily sighed.

"Knowing Oliver, he probably thought we were dead when he saw that we were gone." She put her hand to her forehead as if to shade her eyes from the light. "Maybe we should have told them that we were going to get snacks."

-----------------------------------------------

Robert stared at the unmoving body of Enrique. Johnny and Oliver watched, waiting to see what the older boy would do. Sighing, the purple-haired German moved forward to check the Italian's pulse. It was still there. He turned around.

"Enrique is not dead," he announced. The two boys looked relieved.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked, peering over at the body. "He looks pretty dead to me." Robert rolled his eyes.

"No, he just suffered a concussion."

Oliver and Johnny nodded their heads silently, even though they had no idea what Robert was talking about. The German saw this.

"Just get your mothers."

"But they're not here!" Johnny cried out. Robert narrowed his eyes. _What is this fool talking about?_

"They are right over there," he said, pointing at a bench. Oliver whirled around to see both moms.

"Boys! It's time to go home!" they called.

"Mrs. Polanski! Mrs. McGreggor! It appears that we have a problem," Robert said. The said moms looked at each other, confused.

"What is it?" They walked over to find Enrique's limp form.

"Call an ambulance!"

------------------------------------

"Hi Enrique!" Oliver said happily as he, Robert, Johnny and his mom entered the hospital room. It was late, but all of them had stayed in the waiting room for Enrique to wake up. Mrs. McGreggor was trying to contact the Italian's parents.

Enrique was sitting in a white bed, grinning like he'd just won a date with Bianca, the girl he'd been asking out. The two boys surrounded the bed and pestered him with questions. Robert preferred to stay out of the way.

"Did it hurt?"

"I was so sure you were a goner!"

"When will they let you out of here?"

"Why are you smiling? You're in the hospital!"

"Nah, it didn't hurt at all!" Enrique replied smugly. "I could've handled it fine, just that I wasn't at my best today."

"Are you gonna be okay?" Oliver asked with wide eyes.

"_Going_ to," Lily Polanski gently reminded her son. "Not _gonna_."

"Right. Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course I am! I've faced much worse than this. In fact, I bet I can run around this room without falling!" Enrique bragged.

"Really," Johnny said. "Then show us."

Enrique turned red.

"I didn't say that I wanted to do it now," he murmured. Johnny smiled smugly.

"You can't do it!" Johnny sneered.

"Can too!"

"Cannot!

"Can too!"

"Cannot!"

Oliver looked back and forth between the two faces. Lily Polanski looked on worriedly. Robert glared at them.

"Can-!"

"WILL YOU BOTH BE QUIET!!!!" the German roared, and the two boys fell silent. At that moment, Enrique's parents and Johnny's mom rushed into the room.

"Oooohh, are you okay Enrique?" his mother asked, crushing her son in a suffocating hug.

"Mom, relax!" the Italian said, pushing the woman away so he could breathe. "I'm as good as new!"

The lady smiled, then turned around to talk with the other two moms.

"I almost forgot!" Johnny's mom looked at the boys. She reached into her purse and pulled out a camera. "Smile!"

They did.

-_-_-

"Ha! I remember that!" Oliver said. "I thought that Enrique was dead."

"Pfft. Whatever, just turn the page."

------------------------------------------

Me: Wow, that chapter was longer than expected.. But I think I rushed the ending.. :P

Johnny: What the heck?! I'm too nice in this chapter!!!! .

Me: HEY! Are you the author?!

Johnny: *backs down* No....

Me: I thought so.

Enrique: Are you trying to kill me or something here?

Me: _You_ wanted the dramatic role! Don't blame it on _me_!

Enrique: I didn't mean for you to send me to the hospital!

Johnny: Make me meaner in the next chapter!!

Enrique: Don't try and kill me again!!

Johnny: Why are we even working for you?

Me: Because I own you!! (Not really, Oliver, Johnny, Enrique, and Robert all belong to Takao Aoki..hehe)

Johnny: Grrrrrr....

Enrique: Liar!

Me: FINE. I'll make Johnny the bully and hurt _Oliver_ instead.

Oliver: What?...

Robert: Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Hey, isn't this when Johnny got signed up for anger management lessons when he hurt Oliver?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, but I don't remember having this picture taken…"

-_-_-

**Johnny's POV:**

"Rise and shine sleepy-head!"

Johnny ignored the shaking hand and rolled over onto his side, his back facing whoever was trying to wake him during his precious beauty sleep.

"Wakey wakey!"

The hand was ignored again.

"…I SAID WAKE UP!"

Amethyst eyes snapped open and Johnny turned to find Enrique sitting on the side of hisbed with an annoyingly cheerful smile on his face. Groaning, the Scottish boy sat up and rubbed his eyes. _What is __**he**__ doing here, in __**my **__castle?_

Then Johnny remembered. _Trust my mom to invite those three over._ Robert, Enrique, and Oliver had arrived the day before in Scotland since Genevieve McGregor insisted on having Johnny's 'friends' over. It had been two years since they all met, so now Johnny was eight, Robert was eight (A/N: He's going to turn nine later), and Oliver and Enrique were both seven.

"Johnny, we're having breakfast downstairs, want to eat with us?" Enrique asked.

"No!" Johnny snarled, not in the mood at all to socialize. "And get outta my room!"

Fearing for his life, Enrique nodded and ran out the open door. Johnny could hear him crying to everyone else downstairs. _That pipsqueak. _Sighing, Johnny laid back into the comfort of his pillow.

"JONATHON MCGREGOR, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"

He quickly obeyed his mother's orders.

---------------------------

Johnny scowled throughout breakfast. Occasionally, his nanny would shoot him a glare, telling him to smile. Like he would listen to them. But he was content to watch to the other kids.

Enrique would wink at the serving maids. Robert solemnly munched on his toast. Oliver beamed when he was complimented on his manners. And still, Johnny frowned.

After their meal, all four children were ushered into a huge playroom and were told to stay there since Johnny's dad had an important guest visiting the house until noon.

"Johnny!" Enrique called out. "Want to play the Game Cube with me? All Oliver wants to do is draw, and that's boring."

"No it's not!" the greenette protested from the couch, where he had a sketchbook in his lap. "I think that it is very fun."

"Whatever. So what do you say Johnny-boy?" Johnny turned to the soon-to-be-dead Italian.

"What did you just call me?" he said in a dangerously low voice. Enrique paled.

"Nothing, Johnny."

"Good."

Oliver giggled and Robert couldn't help but smile.

"Which game, Enrique?" Johnny asked.

"…Huh?" Enrique looked confused.

"I asked you which game we should play! ARE YOU STUPID?" Johnny exploded.

"N-no! Let's play Super Smash!" the Italian quickly decided since he didn't want to become mincemeat.

"Fine with me."

-----------------------

Johnny had to admit, Enrique had some serious gaming skills. After losing to him fifteen times in a row without a single win, Johnny decided that he didn't want to play with the grinning blonde anymore. It was just to embarrassing for him. Instead, he decided to challenge Robert to a game of strategy, a game of skill and patience; chess.

-----------------------

**Oliver's POV:**

The French boy's hand was getting a bit tired after drawing for an hour, but there wasn't much else to do besides listen to Johnny trash-talk Enrique in a video game, even though the redhead was the one losing.

Suddenly, Johnny stormed away from the Italian and stopped in front of Robert who was reading a book.

"I challenge you to a game of chess!" he declared quite loudly. Oliver blinked. _Chess?_

Robert looked up through bored eyes.

"I accept."

-----------------------

"Psst! Ollie!" Enrique whispered to the greenette. The youngest person looked over. "It looks like Johnny's getting his butt whipped!"

"Yeah," Oliver agreed. "He's losing pretty badly."

"I didn't ask for comments from the peanut gallery!" the redhead snapped as he struggled to map out his plan. Sitting in the chair across from him was a smug Robert.

"Come on Johnny, make your next move," he said.

Nervously, Johnny moved his queen forward to capture Robert's knight. Casually, Robert advanced his bishop.

"Checkmate."

"WHAT?! NO! THAT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE! I DEMAND A REMATCH!!"

Robert smirked.

"Gladly."

----------------------------

After the fifth game, Oliver was getting bored, and from the looks of his face, so was Enrique. Two pairs of eyes followed the players' hands as they moved small pieces onto colored squares.

"Oliver!" Enrique hissed. "Can I see your sketchbook?"

The French boy handed it over. Enrique flipped it open and whistled as he looked through the drawings.

"Wow Ollie, you're pretty good!"

Suddenly, an evil smirk replaced Enrique's wowed expression.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I've got something better for you to draw."

Enrique whispered something into Oliver's ear. The greenette's eyes widened.

-----------------------------------

**Johnny's POV**

Johnny _really_ did not like to lose. But right now, what he didn't like even more were the giggles escaping Enrique and Oliver as the younger one scribbled something into that book he was holding.

"Why don't you guys be quiet so I can concentrate?" he muttered. They didn't seem to hear him. In fact, they got louder.

In his annoyance, the Scottish boy stood up quickly, meaning to look intimidating to the hyenas. But all that did was make his hand knock over his king, signifying that he had thrown in the towel.

"I win, again," the German said.

Snarling, Johnny advanced on Oliver, since he was the one with the sketchbook.

"Give that to me right now."

"N-no."

"Now."

"…Enrique…"

"Sorry Oliver…"

"NOW!!"

With a cry, Johnny leaped forward and snatched the book out of Oliver's hands. The greenette tried to take it back, but Johnny was much stronger so the Scotsman just had to push him away.

The drawing was a cartoon depicting a boy looking suspiciously like Johnny that was losing, and another boy looking suspiciously like Robert that was winning. Two boys looking suspiciously like Enrique and Oliver were sitting in the background calling out names to the loser.

On the next page, it showed Robert holding a chess trophy while Johnny was dragged away by security guards because he was the loser. Oliver and Enrique sat in the crowd, pointing at Johnny and laughing their heads off.

Johnny slowly looked up at Oliver, who looked like he wanted to curl up and die.

"You're dead meat."

**Enrique's POV**

Enrique watched the scene unfold in front of him. It was like a drama series where the main character was about to beat up some street scum! Not that Oliver was street scum… _Man I wish I had some popcorn._

After Johnny saw the picture that Oliver so cleverly designed, he started chasing the poor kid around the room. It was amusing for the first few minutes, but Johnny started to catch up after a while. Enrique always had his doubts about Oliver's athletic ability.

When the redhead was right behind Oliver, he reached out to grab his shirt, but only succeeded in pushing him. And that's how the French boy ended up with a cut on his face.

**Oliver's POV**

Oliver watched the table corner come closer and closer. He tried to put out his hands to break his fall. But it was too late. The table corner sliced into his cheek, and Oliver could feel the pain burning.

**Johnny's POV**

Everyone stared at the wounded boy on the floor for what seemed to be the longest five seconds. Oliver was holding his hand to his face, trying to stop the blood. A shocked expression played across his features.

Robert was the first to move. Quickly crossing the floor, he bent down to Oliver and asked, "Are you all right?"

All Oliver did was silently nod his head. After a brief examination, Robert noticed that it wasn't as bad as it looked.

"Johnny, get me a first aid kid."

The redhead sprinted to the door but screeched to a halt when he was in front of it.

"Wait! We can't go out yet! Dad has that guest that he's showing around the house!"

"It doesn't matter, just go get some bandages!"

Johnny nodded and then ran out the door to carry out the German's orders.

"Uh… Robert?" Enrique asked.

"Yes?"

"Why don't we just go find a maid to help us?"

"No offense to Johnny, but I don't trust them. They are not trained in bandaging wounds."

"And you are?"

"A bit."

"Oh."

Johnny ran back into the room with a white box in his hand.

"I've got it!"

Robert held out his hand impatiently.

--------------------------

"You're bandaging it wrong!"

"I think we should just get a maid!"

"I know what I am doing! There, it's done!"

The three stepped back to look at Oliver. A white patch now covered his left cheek, but other than that, he was fine. In fact, he was smiling.

"I feel better now!" he declared, beaming at his friends. "Though I am kinda tired."

"Then go lay down," Johnny snapped.

Shrugging, Oliver walked to the couch and promptly fell asleep. Johnny's mom entered the room just as Oliver's eyes had closed.

"You boys can come out now- what happened?" She pointed towards the bloodstain on the floor. All three boys looked at each other, then at Oliver who was sleeping.

"Well, you see…" Johnny began.

"Robert and Johnny were playing chess. Johnny lost five times in a row," Enrique said.

"Enrique told Oliver to draw a cartoon of Johnny losing, and when Johnny saw it, he chased Oliver around the room," Robert added.

Enrique and Robert looked at Johnny to tell the rest of the tale. He glared at them.

"Um… I…."

He cracked under his mother's glower.

"Okay, okay!" he cried. "I pushed him and he fell into that corner! Robert bandaged the cut in his cheek."

Mrs. McGregor looked at her son sternly.

"Come with me in the hallway," she said. "We need to have a talk."

------------------------------

A little while later, Johnny stalked back into the playroom and sat down on a rocking chair.

"Mom's signing me up for anger management courses," he mumbled.

"But why?" Robert asked. "This is the first time you've gotten mad around us."

"Yeah, but you didn't see me throw that temper tantrum last week. A maid got so fed up with me she quit."

"That bad?" Enrique asked, his eyes wide with interest.

"Uh-huh. Then there was an argument with my friend last month, and I got him so angry he won't talk to me still. One time, a boy called me small and I ended up in a fistfight with him. Then there's… oh, you don't want to know, there's a whole list of things I've done."

"Oh."

They all stared at the sleeping boy, wondering if Oliver would forgive Johnny when he woke up. At the door, a camera went off.

The maid giggled to herself. She thought they were so adorable! Later, a copy of the photo found it's way to Johnny's parents who gave it to Oliver's parents.

-_-_-

"Johnny, you aren't still in those classes, are you?"

"SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU!!!!!"

* * *

Me: Yay! Another chapter done!

Johnny: It's about time.

Me: I had school work! I didn't have a lot of time to work on it!

Johnny: 'Course you didn't.

Me: Your sarcasm isn't appreciated here! Anyway, I think this chapter's ok.

Enrique: Well, as long as I didn't die.

Oliver: I didn't think it was fun...

Me: Pfft, fine. You won't die in the next chappie.

Oliver: Chappie?

Me: Chapter.

Oliver: Oh. How come nothing has happened to Robert yet?

*All look at Robert*

*Robert looks up from book*

Robert: What?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It was quiet. Robert liked it that way. Even on his ninth birthday. What was the big deal in a birthday? It just meant that you were getting older, no cause for a celebration. But that didn't stop his parents from showering him in gifts every year, and to be frank, he was getting quite bored.

It was the same every year on March twenty-third: wake up, eat, get presents, open presents, thank parents, play with presents, eat lunch, make a list of presents, read a book, organize presents in room, eat dinner, sleep.

But strangely, on this particular March twenty-third, his parents told him to stay out of the living room. Why? Robert had no idea.

---------------------------------------

"Enrique, this is Robert's birthday, not yours."

"…Does that mean I have to take this down?"

There was a sigh.

"Of course."

Grudgingly, the Italian removed the picture of himself that was hanging on the wall. He thought maybe Robert would appreciate seeing reminders of his friends sometimes…mostly Enrique's pictures.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should keep it up -"

"Zip it," Johnny said angrily from across the room. He was currently pinning up signs that said: Happy Birthday! The redhead doubted that Robert would like the over-happy smiley-faces, but whatever.

Oliver looked up from his job, which was icing the cake, and glanced at the clock. 12:30 p.m. Thirty more minutes until Robert was allowed to enter.

----------------------

"Gustav," the purple-haired Jurgen said. "Why are my parents forbidding me from entering the living room? It's my birthday, I should be allowed to relax in my favorite room since it contains all our books."

The butler stiffened at this question.

"Master Robert, I do not know why your parents do not let you go into the living room." Or course, this was a lie. The man knew exactly why the boy wasn't permitted to go. "Perhaps you can take a walk outside."

Sighing, Robert hung his head.

"My parents aren't even here and yet they are still giving me orders."

It was true; Robert's parents were called away at the last minute for a business meeting. They had given instructions to Oliver, Enrique, and Johnny for the party decorating. Their parents were taking the time to chat, leaving the care of their sons to the butlers of the Jurgen household.

"I guess I will go for that walk now."

------------------------------

"Um…Enri?"

"Yeah Ollie?"

"…"

"What? Don't you think I did a good job frosting the cake?"

"Well… You kinda frosted it the wrong color."

"Huh?"

Enrique walked to the side Oliver had done and stared. Oliver's side had been frosted white… while Enrique had mixed purple food dye with his own frosting and decorated the cake. Now the dessert was colored purple and white.

"Great job idiots," Johnny complimented from behind them. "Lord Uncouthness is going to be sooo pleased with your cake."

"Be quiet," Enrique snapped. "Just help us figure out how to solve the problem."

"Too bad, I have to go finish with the other stuff." And with that, Johnny walked away.

-----------------------------

The air outside was cool, and Robert strolled around the garden. It was one of his favorite places to go, since he could be alone and wander through the maze of plants.

But today, Robert was not happy. Even though he didn't care _that_ much for his birthday, couldn't anyone tell him happy birthday? The servants didn't say anything when he passed them in the halls, and even Gustav, his most trusted butler, seemed edgy around him.

Shaking his head, the young heir tried to get the thoughts out of his head.

"It's okay, I don't really care anyway."

--------------------------------

"Oliver what should we do?"

"Just go help Johnny. I'll do this by myself."

Nodding his head, Enrique picked up an armload of decorations and dutifully marched to the empty side of the room. With his hands on his hips, Oliver surveyed the damage in the cake his father had baked for this occasion.

Meanwhile, with Johnny and Enrique…

"What did you get Robert for his birthday Johnny?" Enrique asked as they decorated.

"A set of books. Mother says that they're 'educational', but I could care less about a giant whale named Moby Dick. Or for an invisible psycho guy." Johnny shrugged his shoulders and didn't say anything.

Enrique looked at him oddly. The Scottish boy glared back.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna ask me what I got him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not interested."

"Oh. Well I'll tell you anyway."

Johnny's eyes narrowed as Enrique rambled on, still unaware that the redhead wasn't listening. _What time is it?_ 12:50 p.m. Ten more minutes.

With Oliver…

Sighing with frustration, the French boy scowled at the cake. He knew it was pointless to glare at an inanimate object, but there was nothing he could do to change the purple frosting to white. (A/N: I'm actually not sure if you can take off the frosting somehow and put a different layer on sooo just bear with me.) How had Enri even decided to color it purple?

He sat down and rubbed his temples. Time to think of an excuse to tell Robert when he saw the cake.

With Enrique and Johnny…

"Finished!" Enrique cried. He and Johnny smiled with satisfaction and trudged over to Oliver.

"Hey Ollie, you okay?" The said boy looked like he had a headache.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just trying to think of something to tell Robert when he sees the cake. I can't do anything about the frosting, so we just have to make up a story. Why did you even choose the color purple Enri?"

"… Actually, I don't know."

Johnny and Oliver stared at him, speechless.

"Well, to be honest, I was thinking about the color of his hair. It's purple ya know."

"No, it's blue," Johnny said sarcastically. Enrique rolled his eyes.

"Just tell Robert the truth. Maybe he'll understand."

"_Maybe_. But he's Lord Uncouthness."

"True…"

--------------------------

Robert checked his watch. 1:00. Gustav said he could go into the living room at one o' clock. Time to read some books.

--------------------------

"Hide!" Enrique yelped as he heard light footsteps heading in their direction. The three of them were hidden in a flash.

Robert stepped into the room and did a double take. Was this all for him? Suddenly, two people jumped out.

"Happy birthday Robert!" Oliver and Enrique shouted. Johnny got out from under the couch more slowly.

"Happy birthday," he mumbled. Robert's mouth was shaped as an 'o'. Basically, he was speechless.

----------------------

Later, they ate the cake, which was no bother to Robert surprisingly. Robert's parents returned home in time to get a slice of cake, and when everyone was full, Mrs. Jurgen snapped a photo of the four boys.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Golden rays of sunshine streamed down on the Jurgen Castle. Two boys, one nine and the other ten, were sitting on the patio in the backyard. Both were bent over a table that had a black and white checkered board resting on it.

Johnny furrowed his brow. How did he seem to lose all the time? Robert looked on coolly. The redhead snarled.

"I will _not_ lose this time," he said threateningly. The German didn't even flinch.

Oliver and Enrique watched, sipping lemonade from tall glasses. They shot each other a look. _How much longer?_ _This is the eleventh match today!_ Johnny glared at them. The greenette and blonde quickly looked away.

Confident, Johnny leaned forward and picked up his knight, advancing it several spaces. _Heh, that should put him in his place._

"The knight is not permitted to move in a straight line," Robert said, bursting Johnny's bubble of happiness. "It may only move in an 'L' shape."

"So what? This isn't in the state finals ya know!" Johnny snapped. Enrique gave Oliver a worried glance. Sure, the anger management lessons were helping… but not _that_ much. Robert merely sighed at the outburst.

"Oh well," he said, picking up his queen. "If that's your final move, then check-mate."

"Cheater!!" Johnny shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Robert. "I think that you're a cheater! That's why you always win!"

"Umm, Johnny," Enrique said nervously. "Robert's been playing by the rules this entire time."

"Of course I have," the German said. "I wouldn't resort to cheating. The only reason why I keep winning is because you are not a very good chess player."

Johnny glowered at Robert and was about to start a fight if it hadn't been for his mother who had just walked in.

"Johnny, do I hear raised voices?" she said sternly. The said boy blanched under her gaze.

"No mom," he grumbled, and she left.

--------------------------------------

_This time,_ Johnny thought,_ my plan is foolproof. Robert will have to acknowledge his defeat this time. _Grinning to himself, Johnny moved his queen forward, capturing Robert's white rook.

Robert simply moved his knight and said, "Checkmate. You have no skill in chess Johnny. Just give up."

Johnny gaped. Robert smirked. Oliver stared. Enrique stared. All were waiting for the fight. But instead of launching himself at Robert for a brawl, Johnny started speaking in a very low voice. So quiet, it was almost scary.

"Robert, I think that you are a jerk who doesn't care about other people's feelings. No compassion for anything, anyone. All you care about is yourself."

Stares of disbelief were thrown upon the redhead. When had he learned to control his temper?

"No one wants to be your friend! That's why no one ever comes to visit you, except for us. But _I_ only come because my mom wants me to. You're selfish, arrogant, annoying, and… and…" Johnny struggled to find more words in his limited span of vocabulary. "And you're a JERK!"

For what seemed like ages, there was a thick silence among the four of them. Johnny was seething rage. But Robert had his usual expression on: expressionless.

Then, very swiftly, Robert stood up from his chair and walked away towards the garden.

-------------------------------

**Johnny's POV**

The redhead watched the German descend down the steps. Good. He didn't want to see the arrogant idiot for the rest of his life. Frowning, he turned to see Oliver and Enrique staring at him with nervous looks.

"What?" Johnny snapped. The two boys jumped and looked at each other, silently arguing who should talk first.

"Welllll," Enrique said, scratching the back of his head.

"Ummmm…" Oliver couldn't say anything else.

"Er-well, Johnny, it's only a game you know? There's no need to get so mad about losing." The blonde was silenced with a glare.

"I don't care," the Scottish boy growled. "I was getting sick of that jerk anyway. It's like he has no feelings!"

"Um, Johnny?" Oliver ventured. "The only feeling we ever really see _you_ express is anger."

With a battle cry, Johnny lunged toward both of them. Oliver and Enrique screamed and ran.

----------------------------------

**Robert's POV**

The purple-haired boy sighed and watched the bees buzz around the flowers. Why did everyone think that he had no emotions? He had plenty of emotions! Sadness, joy, anger… it's just that he didn't like to show them.

Back at the patio, Robert had really been hurt by Johnny's words. Was he really that uncompassionate? Did he come off as a selfish person? He had never really noticed that the only kids who came over to see him were Johnny, Oliver and Enrique. Growing up in solitude did that to you. After a while, you don't realize when you're lonely. Mostly, Robert spent his time reading.

Okay, that part where he said that Johnny should just give up and that he had no talent, that was because he picked that up _from _Johnny. His trash-talking habits were beginning to rub off on the well-behaved German.

"Maybe I can change," he told himself. But the idea of acting silly and being read like a book did not appeal to him. Perhaps a small adjustment could be made. There was a twinge of regret.

He forgot, Johnny and the others don't want to see him anymore. Sighing again, Robert continued his stroll around the garden. Back to solitude for him.

---------------------------------------

**Back with Oli, Enri, and Johnny-boy**

The three boys were once again sitting on the patio, drinking lemonade. Johnny had been chasing Enrique and Oliver, but they eventually tired out. There had been no sign of Robert.

"D'ya think that we should go look for him?" Enrique asked his two friends. "I think that you should apologize to him Johnny."

"Yeah," Oliver agreed. "You hurt his feelings back then. We'll come with you if you want us to."

Johnny groaned.

"I don't want to see him again," he said impatiently. "He's arrogant and I can't stand him! Don't you guys ever feel that way?"

"Actually Johnny, it's just you."

"FINE!" Johnny shouted, much to the surprise of Enrique and Oliver. "I'll go and apologize to him, happy?"

Wordlessly, the French and Italian nodded their heads.

--------------------------------------

**Johnny's POV**

"Where could he be," Johnny said to himself as he roamed around the garden. It was huge. Even bigger than Johnny's garden-well, his _mom's_ garden.

Sighing, the Scottish boy sat down on a nearby bench. _What if I don't find him, then I can't apologize. Wait- why am I doing this again? Oh, right. The two idiots want me to._ Groaning, he looked around and saw a flash of purple. Johnny quickly stood up and jogged over.

"Robert!"

The said boy looked up from whatever he was looking at. Johnny could see that he'd been in deep thought. Probably about what had happened earlier.

"Hello Johnny," Robert said stiffly. "I'm afraid that I must go now and see my tutors. Good-bye." And he started to walk away.

"Wait!"

Robert stopped.

"Yes?" he asked.

Johnny paused. For some reason, he couldn't talk. His pride was getting in the way. Shoving that out of the way, he used all his willpower to say the two most dreaded words in Johnny's world.

"I'm… I'm…" he said. Robert looked at him strangely.

"You're what?" he asked.

"I'M SORRY!" Johnny shouted, finally getting the horrible word out of his throat. "I'm sorry," he said more softly.

"What for?" Robert said.

"For saying those things to you when we were playing chess," Johnny mumbled. He was so embarrassed that he just wanted the ground to swallow him up. "I didn't mean it."

Robert watched Johnny with an empty stare that almost made him wonder if the German had been listening or not. Finally, Robert turned away.

"You are forgiven." And he started walking away again.

"W-wait, where are you going?" Johnny called after him.

"I really do need to see my tutor," Robert said. "My math homework was too easy last night."

-----------------------------------------

**With Oli and Enri**

"Do you think that Johnny was able to say it," Enrique asked his friend as they waited for the redhead to come back. He was lying on the bench looking as if he was asleep. "Ten euros."

Oliver looked at him curiously.

"What?" he asked. Enrique sat up with a mischievous grin.

"I bet ten euros that he couldn't do it. Wanna make the bet?" He held out his hand to seal the deal. Oliver looked at it uncertainly. But nevertheless, he put his own hand forward.

"Sure. Now what do we do?"

"Now, we wait."

The two were submerged in silence as they looked for Johnny.

----------------------------------------

**Later… Sometime after dinner**

"Man I'm stuffed!" Enrique said into the night air. He, Oliver, and Johnny were sitting on the porch again. "So Johnny-boy," he said casually, ignoring the glare sent his way. "Did you apologize to Robert?"

"Yes, I did," Johnny said coolly. Enrique almost fell out of his chair.

"You what?!" he shouted. Johnny looked at him.

"I apologized and he accepted."

Enrique gulped and looked at his green-haired friend. Oliver smirked.

"Ten euros Enri!" The Italian groaned.

"Hey Robert," Johnny said suddenly. All turned to look at the approaching figure. The German waved his hand. "Want some lemonade?"

"Sure," Robert said, and he sat down on the bench next to Enrique. Silence fell over them as they sipped their drinks. Finally, the German broke the quiet atmosphere.

"So Johnny," he said. "How about a game of chess?"

Johnny grinned.

"You're on."

A camera went off. The four boys turned to find the culprit. Johnny's mom stood in the doorway. When she saw them staring, she said, "What? They'll make nice mementos one day."

They shrugged.

* * *

Me: Well, sorry for the long update! Took me awhile to get around my tests and stuff. This chappie was sort of.. strange. Ya see, I was getting bored with the concept that they were all getting, well, hurt. Physically. And I thought it would be more interesting if it happened to Robert differently, since he doesn't really show emotion and all that stuff.

Johnny: Lazy...

Me: Whatever. Idiot.

Johnny: Ugly

Me: Stupid

Enrique: Before you two start arguing....again, can I say something?

Me: Huh?

Enrique: Well, I have noticed that I have not really been a main part in the last couple chappies, and neither has Oliver.

Me:....So you're saying...

Oliver: The main focus has been on Johnny lately.

Me: Ugh, fine, you two can be the superstars next chappie. And no one will be hurt this time! Until then, adios!

Robert: Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Soon, December arrived. Over the years, Oliver (now age nine) and Enrique (also nine) had become best friends and were both celebrating the holidays at the French boy's house. Of course, this had its ups and downs…

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"I said no!"

There was a sigh.

"Fine then, don't show me."

Enrique watched Oliver glare at him, but he pretended not to notice. The Italian sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Ollie, Amphylion is mine! Besides, you've seen it tons of times before. Why do you want a bit beast so badly now?"

Oliver crossed his arms, looking annoyed.

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Just because."

"That's not even a real answer!" Enrique shouted.

"Fine," Oliver said. "At least tell me what you got me for Christmas."

"What?! Christmas Eve is tomorrow. Can't you wait just a couple more days?"

"…"

"Whatever, wanna go play outside?"

"Sure, where are our snow jackets?"

"Umm, I think they're by the entryway."

----------------------------------------------

"Don't go too far!" Mrs. Polanski called after the boys as they ran outside. She chose the warm house over the snow-covered lawn.

"We're only going in the backyard!" Oliver shouted.

"Hurry up Ollie!" Enrique said, already ahead of his friend.

From the top of the small hill, they could see…well, more snow. Oliver looked at the snow, disappointment etching his features. Enrique's face mirrored his friend's.

"Oh well," Oliver said sounding bored. "I thought we would see some reindeer tracks."

"_Reindeer tracks_???" Enrique asked.

"Yes, reindeer tracks." Oliver replied. "I was a good kid all year you know. Maybe Santa would come early this time."

"Ollie," Enrique said seriously. "_Santa Claus does not exist_."

The greenette flashed a smile.

"I know that!" he said. "Just checkin' to see your reaction. But honestly, I thought there would be a better view."

"Yeah," Enrique sighed. "It's actually boring."

A small silence settled down on them as they looked for something to do.

"Wanna make snow angels?" Oliver finally asked.

"…I guess." Though secretly, Enrique thought they were kind of girly.

Five minutes later found both boys on the ground making snow angels. It had become a contest; see who can make the most snow angels. First; select a clear spot and lay down. Second; move your arms and legs so it makes an impression of an angel. Third; get up, trace your initials into the angel's stomach so you know that's _your_ angel. Fourth; move on.

"Enri!" Oliver called as he jumped up from the ground, snow dusting the back of his head. "If I win, will you tell me what you got me for Christmas?"

"Deal!" the blonde shouted back. "But if _I_ win, you have to tell me what you got me for Christmas!"

----------------------------------

"So, we're going to give Oliver his bit beast for Christmas this year," Mrs. Polanski told Mrs. Giancarlo.

"Really? We gave Enrique his last year on his birthday."

"Originally, we were going to pass it down when he turned ten, but he's been begging for one."

"Yeah, that's how Enrique got- oh my god!" Enrique's mom jumped up and ran over to the window.

"What is it?" Oliver's mother joined her friend. Outside, two certain boys were running around, occasionally dropping to the ground.

"It looks like they're having seizures," Mrs. Polanski commented. Mrs. Giancarlo nodded her head. They watched.

"Why don't they just have a snowball fight?"

------------------------------------

After ten minutes of lying down, flailing their arms and legs, getting up, and moving on, the French and Italian were starting to slow down.

"Enri," Oliver panted. "When does this end?"

"Let's just stop now."

Oliver collapsed onto the ground, gasping for air. He had never been so tired-well, except for that one time Johnny chased Enrique and him around their property. Five feet away, Enrique was doing the same thing.

---------------------------------------

"Okay, let's start counting!" Enrique said, standing up. Reluctantly, Oliver stood up as well.

"The angels that aren't perfect are disqualified."

"Fine."

---------------------------------

"I win!" Enrique shouted cheerfully.

"You have to subtract one more," Oliver said.

"What? Why? I didn't count the ones that were messed up."

The greenette pointed to one of Enrique's angels. It was perfect.

"There's nothing wrong with that one Ollie!"

Oliver kicked his foot at the outline. Now it was crippled.

"OLLIE!" The French boy ran.

"Boys!" Mrs. Giancarlo yelled from the window. "Get in here for dinner!"

"Not until Oliver admits that I won the snow angel contest!" Enrique shouted angrily.

"Oliver Polanski!" Mrs. Polanski shouted, suddenly appearing at the window next to the Italian woman. "Santa won't give you any presents for Christmas!"

"Santa Claus doesn't exist!" her son called back.

"Great, now I can't use that trick to keep him in line."

"Well, you tried," Mrs. Giancarlo said. "Try a threat."

"Oliver Polanski, if you don't get back here and apologize to Enrique, you are getting _no presents this year_!"

Ten seconds passed. Oliver magically appeared at the windowsill with Enrique.

Oliver's mom crossed her arms and looked at her son expectantly. Mrs. Giancarlo suddenly disappeared. The greenette sighed and turned to his best friend.

"I'm sorry for making you angry Enrique," he said quietly.

"What was that?" the blonde said, a smirk on his face. "I didn't quite catch that."

"I said I'm sorry!" Oliver said loudly.

"For what?"

"For making you angry.."

"So are you saying that I win the snow angel contest?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Yes, I guess so."

"All is forgiven," Enrique said smiling widely. Oliver glared at him. He turned to his mom.

"So am I getting presents?"

"Well," she said, pretending to think it over. "okay."

Enrique's mom reappeared with a camera.

"Picture time!"

"But mom!" Enrique complained. "You take like, a hundred pictures a day!"

"This will be the last one for today! I promise!"

Enrique frowned.

"Fine," he grumbled, then plastered on a smile. Oliver did the same, though he was sure that if he kept smiling for photos his face would be stuck that way.

_Click_

-----------------------------------

"Enri!" Oliver whined. "I'm bored."

"Go practice with your beyblade! I'm tired!"

"But I don't have a bit beast! And I don't have any new toys to play with since it's _only_ Christmas Eve!"

"…"

"Snowball fight?"

"…Fine."

* * *

Me: Hello! Sorry it took so long to update! I'M FINALLY ON SUMMER VACATION!!!!

Johnny: But she's bored already, and it's been what? Less than a week since she got out! And what's the deal? I'm not in this chapter and neither is Robert!

Me: Well if you recall (which I don't think your tiny brain can..jk jk!) I said in the last chappie that Olli and Enri would be the superstars in this one. And yes, it's ufortunately true that I am bored out of my mind. My mom said that if I said I was bored she was going to enroll me in summer school. So I'll try to update more.

Oliver: Why did I have to lose the contest?

Me: Well....

Oliver: Well?!

Enrique: It's just cuz she likes me more.

Me: Actually, I didn't really care so I flipped a coin; heads was Oliver, tails was Enri. As you can see, it landed on tails.

Enri:......

Oli:......

Johnny: *currently cracking up in the corner*

Enri: YOU MEAN YOU DON'T LIKE ME?!?!?!

Me: hehehe....

Robert: That was very uncouth Enrique.


End file.
